


Central Unit Fic

by RadicalEd12



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalEd12/pseuds/RadicalEd12
Summary: Nick is haunted by the activities from the previous lockdown. Thankfully, he has Zak to make everything better
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that my friend (photonromance) and I co-wrote together. She is the one that pushed me to write and is just the best. Go give her fics some Kudos and love.  
> Disclaimer: This was written so long ago and I hardly remember the episode it was based off of, so forgive me if it's a little vague in some spots. As much as we would love to, we do not own the rights to Ghost Adventures. We just love them a whole lot. Let me know what yall think!

Nick collapsed back onto his hotel bed and heaved a great, world weary sigh. Zak dropped their bags on the floor. "Thanks for bringing those in, man." Nick said softly, "I feel so useless." "You need to sleep." Zak said sternly, his accusing finger comming off very motherly. "And I will. As soon as I have the strength to find my pajamas to get dressed." Nick lay still for a few moments. "Alright, fine, I'll do it." Zak threw up his arms in defeat and knelt down to begin sorting through Nick's suitcase. Finding a pair of suitable sleeping pants, he helped Nick stand and undress, secretly worried by the amount of weight Nick permitted him to carry. He hated feeling weak, especially against Zak. Now dressed, he sat back on the bed with a sigh. Nick scrubbed a hand over his face as Zak changed as well. "Will you sleep with me?" Nick asked suddenly, "I just thought about lying down and sprawling out and realized I won't sleep if I have to sleep alone." "Of course." Zak said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching over to run his fingers through Nick's short hair, "Is this about what happened last night? You don't seem like yourself." Nick leaned into the touch. "More than I would like to admit." Zak leaned in and kissed Nick's forehead. "Come here." Wrapping an arm around Nick's waist, Zak tugged the smaller man closer to him, making him lay perfectly against his body. Nick snuggled closer, the warmth making him sleepier. "Thanks, Zak..." Nick mumbled before dozing off. Zak smiled and tightening his arms around Nick. "No problem." The ghost hunter relaxed and let himself fall asleep.

Zak woke up to Nick's body twitching violently. Nick gripped Zak's sleep shirt tightly, mumbling short sentences that didn't make any sense. "Nick! Nick! Babe, wake up!" Zak shook Nick hard, trying to wake him up. "Open your eyes!" Nick released his grip on Zak, opening his eyes. He stared at Zak, trying to calm his breathing. "Nick, what happened?" Nick blinked, shaking his head. "I had a nightmare...but it was so much scarier. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Zak shook his head. "Other than trying to tear a hole into my shirt, no." Nick sat up on the edge of the bed, exhaling deeply. Zak rolled off the bed and kneeled in front of him. "Nick? What was the nightmare about?" Nick tried to steady his voice, swallowing nervously before answering. "I was being...controlled. And all I could feel was anger and fright. I felt the urge to kill...who I have no idea. But I started fighting it and then you showed up and that angry spirit started attacking you and that's when I woke up. That's all I can remember. Aah!" Nick held his head. "Its giving me the worst headache." Zak pulled Nick close. "You're gonna be okay. I've got you, I promise I won't let them get you again." He pecked a kiss on Nick's cheek. Nick smiled weakly and snuggled into Zak's chest. "What would I do without you?" Zak hummed a tune quietly and soothed his boyfriend. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years after Nick left Ghost Adventures, he was invited back as a guest on one of the lockdowns. Zak tries to soothe things over with him, but things are very different. Will Zak's inner demons let him go back with Nick?

Okay...go." Aaron gave the cue to Zak. "Welcome back to Ghost Adventures everyone. Tonight we have a very special guest per you, the fans, request to help us with this lockdown tonight." Nick took a breath before he stepped in front of the camera next to his ex boyfriend. "Hey guys, Nick Groff here."

Zak rubbed his eyes as he edited the previous night's footage. It was late and he needed to sleep, but he couldn't make himself look away from the computer screen. He still couldn't believe that Nick agreed to do a Lockdown with them three years after he had left the group. He was so nervous with him standing next to him, Zak barely remembered to speak. He yawned and finally closed his laptop. Time to try to sleep the jitters away. A knock at the door made him jump. "Aaron must've forgotten something..." he muttered as he went to answer the door. "What is it, Aaron?" He opened the door to Nick. Zak blinked in surprise. Nick chuckled at his response. "Aaron still needy as ever?" Zak snapped out of his brief shock. "Uh...every now and then. What's up?" Nick flicked a recorder at him. "I think our voice recorders got mixed up." "Oh," Zak looked over the device, "Jay must've accidentally mixed them up after analyzing them. You can come in and look." Zak stepped aside to let Nick in. "I'm sorry to bug you so late at night." Zak dismissed his apology. "You of all people should know that I hardly sleep. Don't be sorry." Nick crossed his arms as he watched Zak dig out the recorders. "Ah, here is yours..." He handed Nick the device. "Thanks." His fingers lingered as he took it from Zak. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you in the morning then..." Nick turned to leave, but Zak caught his wrist. "What the fuck, Zak!" "Sshh." Zak pulled Nick against him into a bear hug. Nick froze, but slowly wrapped his arms around Zak's waist. "Get back in my life..." Zak spoke into his neck, sending a chill through Nick's body. "No one has to know. We can start new. Just you and I." Nick blinked back tears and pulled away from Zak. "I don't think..." he trailed off as he looked Zak in the eyes. They were darker than normal, black almost. He pushed Zak away. "I can't." Zak shook his head. "Why? Why not? Nick..." He reached his hand out to touch Nick's face, but a dark shadow reached out as well. Zak gasped and quickly jerked his hand away. The shadow quickly followed. Nick swallowed nervously. "Because you're still too close to them, if you're not one of them already." He turned towards the door and opened it. Before he stepped out, he turned back to look at Zak. "I'm sorry." Zak nodded. "I know...I was just hoping that it was different this time." Nick shook his head. "Not until I get the real Zak back." He walked out, pulling the door shut. Zak stood there, staring at the door. The darkness finally cleared his eyes. "Nick..."

His head swirled, making him stumble back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have no clue as to why Nick left Ghost Adventures. I didn't look too much into it, also if they said why, I completely missed it. Either way, I really don't care as to why he did. This is just my little way of wishing he would at least do an episode with them like old times. Wishful thinking. Let me know what yall think!


End file.
